


The New Gods of Teer Fradee

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Established Relationship, F/M, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Sex, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Cora De Sardet had agreed to do what must be done, but when faced with her dear cousin, she finds she cannot follow through.
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Kudos: 21





	The New Gods of Teer Fradee

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktoday Day 14: (Pseudo) Incest
> 
> \--
> 
> Confession: this was actually day 15's prompt. Day 14 was almost finished, I could have finished it, but today was just a cluster fuck so I'm switching these days. Fuck it, it's my own list anyway.

“My fair cousin.” The words spoken were oft familiar to me, spoken in that same soft, gentle tone that I’d known intimately over the years, but its speaker … tears pricked my eyes as I struggled to recognise its speaker once more, a man I had grown up with, adored, loved with such ardour, such _passion_ I hadn’t even known was possible. Constantin reached out to cup my cheek, turning my face toward him, his thumb wiping away an errant tear. “Oh, my dear cousin, I implore you, please … in this new world, we would be bound by no man’s laws. No more would we have to sneak around, to hide our affection. You see?” He paused to smile at me, his lips gently pulling into a soft smile, the same he bestowed on me whenever no one was paying attention to us. “I have done all of this for us. Yes, it has cured me, sustained me, but I’ve done all of it for _you_.”

“Did you?” I chanced to inquire, my voice cracking as the words came tumbling out. “Because I can’t see anything like that. I see only a cousin who has been warped by power, who cares only for himself.”

His smile faltered slightly then. “I am so sorry, I …” Hand dropping from my face, he turned around as he continued, “Being away from you, forcefully separated during my illness … it was torture. _Torture_ , Cora! How I longed to be with you once again, even just to hold you close, to sleep entwined in your arms, to feel your soft skin against mine. I felt as if I were going mad, seeing you in court and yet unable to approach you, to speak privately with you. And, of course, that damned expression of pity I’d see on your face every time … no, I could not bear it. No longer.” Turning back around to face me, a certain strength and determination in his tone, he said, “So I took matters into my own hands. Unconventional, yes. But the power granted to me through that first ritual, that knowledge … I knew then what I could accomplish. What _we_ could accomplish. _Together_. And nothing and no one could ever part us. Never again.”

I wanted to believe him, I did. Though I’d been well-warned of what fate could befall Teer Fradee, of the world, even still Constantin’s offer beckoned to me. Shoulders slumping slightly, I asked earnestly, “Truly? And what world would we make for our own?”

“Any we wished,” he replied, just as earnest as he stepped close to me.

“And what of this one?”

Shaking his head, Constantin rested his forehead against mine, a familiar motion he’d done many a time before in our private, shared moments. “You don’t understand because you’re still attached to the old world. This old, dying world which, to survive, has betrayed, used, and manipulated us and would not have hesitated to kill us. It is a world where we had to hide our love lest we suffer dire consequences. And I have been offered unrivalled power allowing me to get rid of this, to send the old world back to its inevitable death and to build something new here, something unique! Something for _us_.”

Reaching down, hungry lips sought my own, pressing firmly and true, and the last bits of resistance within me seemed to crumble into dust. “Constantin,” I breathed, reaching for him to pull him close to me. Like a man starving who has lost his appetite and then had it whetted once more, I was suddenly aware of just how much I hungered and yearned for him. Our separation during his illness had worn on me just as much as it had worn on him. It had hurt to see him suffering, though I didn’t know if I wanted to avoid him so as not to witness it or be there as much as I could. That damned double-edged sword. But now, in the heart of En on míl frichtimen, we were parted no longer, and we did not have to be ever again.

As we parted, Constantin murmured, “This new world is my gift to you. Join me at my side, be my goddess, rule with me …”

The very ground beneath us seemed to shake as the voice of En on míl frichtimen permeated the sanctum. “He himself is the incarnation of the old world he is speaking of. He has its vices and its poison. For his own immortality, he’s prepared to destroy everything around him, to break millennia of cycles … I implore you, flesh of my land, think of all the lives that will come to an end to feed his pride!”

Constantin didn’t seem bothered by the accusations, giving them no further attention as he told me, “Don’t listen to this old god, Cora. He’s like all the others after all, clinging to life, to relevance, to existence itself as the new world waits to be born. This protest, this chaos, it is all simply birthing pain. And like a new mother begs for it to stop, so does this old world. But we are here on the precipice _, so close_ , and we can help it take form, sculpt and guide it into being.” Gripping the blade of a dagger, he held it out, hilt towards myself as he implored, “All you have to do is bind yourself, here, with me … and we will be together forever.”

Taking the dagger from him, I eyed it a moment before I regarded my cousin. My sweet, gentle cousin who held out a hand so trustingly towards me. I knew that my allies were counting on me to end this, to strike him down. On our way here, they had laid out exactly what I was supposed to do, and while I’d sighed and nodded and agreed to stop him by any means necessary, now that the moment was here … I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t betray Constantin, couldn’t betray the man I loved like this. If this world went down in flames, then so be it. I did feel badly for my friends, that they would likely suffer the brunt of my inability to follow through with this, but faced with the choice between them and my love … I knew well which I chose. It was the same decision I’d made all those years ago when Constantin and I finally stopped denying the growing fondness between us. We knew then that the path we were embarking on wasn’t easy, we knew it would be difficult, we knew there would be moments when we’d want to stop, to deviate from the path lest hurt run deep. But we persisted despite that, and we would continue to do so.

Tears rapidly fell down my cheeks almost faster than I could blink them away as I pulled off my glove and set the blade against it, drawing a quick, stinging slash across my palm. “Come,” Constantin entreated, reaching out to me as he added, “trust me.” And I did, hesitating only for a fraction of a second before I placed my hand in his. With that, it felt like we could both breathe again, and I choked out a sob of relief as Constantin drew me into his embrace, the dagger falling to the ground between our feet. “You won’t regret it, cousin,” he promised, lips lightly brushing against the crook of my neck where I leaned into him as the chamber around us rumbled and shook, overtaken by the power that we both drew from it.

It coursed through my veins, throbbing in intensity as it felt like the very core of me was rent and immediately put back together, but bigger and better than before. Shaking, I clutched at his jacket, swaying on my feet as I fought to stay conscious. Was this was it was like for Constantin each time? Or just the first? I could scarcely comprehend the ritual’s happenings until it was over and I was gasping for air, the world seeming to tilt all on its own as I squeezed my eyes shut.

“Easy, love, I’ve got you,” Constantin murmured, holding me tightly as he helped lower me to the moss-covered ground. “I know it’s quite overwhelming, but trust, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” And I knew he wouldn’t. I trusted him with every fibre of my being, just as he likewise trusted me. It was a deep, abiding bond we’d forged all those years ago, only strengthened with time. We would not allow anything to part us, not my Uncle’s court back in the old world, nor our new responsibilities when we first came to Teer Fradee. No matter what, we had schemed and plotted and met in secret, indulging in moments when we could and holding on to those memories when we couldn’t. Together we had deftly side-stepped marriage proposal after betrothal, one right after the other, to the consternation of the court, but no matter. We could never betray what we had, and therefore we could never betray each other. And so when I opened my eyes and saw my cousin hovering over me, he was both wholly familiar and yet wholly strange all at once. Seeing him with this new power coursing through me, through _us,_ it was a brand new experience. Yet it was still him, still Constantin through that façade, I could feel it, both metaphorically and literally as the bond between us seemed to flare with life, like flame given sufficient air to breathe, and it was breathtaking and mesmerising all at once. Truly, it was as if I was seeing him for the first time, and I gasped in wonder, reaching up to run naked fingers over his newly mottled skin. Likewise, he smiled gently, the world seeming to fade around us as Constantin marvelled, “There you are …”

We could wait no longer. Everything forgotten around us, we sank into each other, fingers deftly working buttons and strings to strip the clothes from our bodies, relishing in the feel of skin on bare skin. When finally he slid inside me, it was both familiar and intensely new, our senses wide open in ways they never had been, in ways they never could have been before. As he rocked into me, rolling his hips, the very earth beneath us seemed to tremble with our union. Hungrily, we locked lips, our bodies and our souls missing what it had been denied for so very long. It wasn’t our longest coupling, not by a mile, but it was intense and it was needed, and when finally we shouted to the heavens with orgasm, it felt as if our relationship had cemented something very important, something very new.

And indeed it had. For we were the new Gods of Teer Fradee.


End file.
